concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Clapton Concerts 2000s
2000 February 22, 2000 First African Methodist Episcopal Church, Los Angeles, CA (Curtis Mayfield Memorial) March 6, 2000 Waldorf Astoria Hotel, The Grand Ballroom, New York City, NY (Rock and Roll Hall of Fame) March 19, 2000 B.B. King's Blues Club, Universal City, CA (Guest appearance with B.B. King) April 25, 2000 BBC Television Studios, London, ENG (Guest appearance with Bobby Whitlock for 'Later with Jools Holland' TV Show) April 28, 2000 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN (Guest appearance with Santana) May 23, 2000 Blue Note, Tokyo, JPN (Guest appearance with Dr. John) December 31, 2000 Woking Leisure Centre, Woking, ENG (New Year's Eve Dance) 2001 Still riding high from his recent collaboration with blues legend B.B. King, Eric Clapton announced he will spend part of the year 2001 on a world-wide tour supporting his most recent release - Riding With The King. In fact, it turned out that the tour supported his new album, Reptile (out in March 2001). It was his first full road trip in almost three years. Clapton began his ambitious trek in grand fashion, with a five-night stand at London's Royal Albert Hall (six shows had originally been announced, but one was cancelled due to Eric's illness). He's done several of these multi-show runs at the world famous venue. Clapton toured arenas in the United Kingdom through February 16, then he headed for the Continent with stops in several countries. The 25-city European tour ended in Moscow on April 11. Eric Clapton and B.B. King shared a Grammy at the 43rd Annual Grammy Awards on 21st February in the category of "best traditional blues album" for their collaboration "Riding with the king". Eric did not attend the ceremony at Los Angeles due to the schedules of his recent European tour. During the first leg of the North American part of the world tour, Eric performed 25 concerts in 22 cities, starting on May 10 in Dallas, Texas, and ending with a three-night stand at New York's Madison Square Garden (last concert on June 23). Eric Clapton was among the inductees into the Songwriters Hall of Fame (SHOF). The 32nd annual awards ceremony was held June 14 at the Sheraton New York Hotel & Towers. Due to his recent tour schedules, Clapton was not on hand to receive his award. An all-star open-air charity concert took place on 7th July 2001 at Wintershall Estate in Bramley, Surrey. The special invitation only black-tie event was billed as "A Picnic Concert by the Chapel on the Lake". As he did for two similar events in 1988 and 1989, Eric Clapton once again joined the "Band du Lac". The second leg of the North American tour started on July 17 in St. Paul, Minnesota, and ended with two shows in Chicago (last concert on August 18). Eric performed 20 concerts in 18 cities. In October, Eric was on the road again with further performances in South America where he performed 8 concerts in 6 countries. The world tour ended with 16 concerts in Japan in November and December. After the first rumours in 1998 about a retirement, once again, it is said that the current world tour may well be Eric's last extensive outing. It is to be hoped that he will not retire completely from business. According to his spokesperson, Eric will tour on a smaller scale in the future, and Eric said he'll probably still play one-off shows from time to time. January 19, 2001 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Guest appearance with Wyclef Jean) Tour Details Reptile - European Tour (U.K. leg) Sat 03-Feb-2001 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Sun 04-Feb-2001 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Tue 06-Feb-2001 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Wed 07-Feb-2001 Cancelled: Royal Albert Hall London (England) Fri 09-Feb-2001 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Sat 10-Feb-2001 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Mon 12-Feb-2001 Sheffield Arena Sheffield, South Yorkshire (England) Wed 14-Feb-2001 Manchester Evening News Arena Manchester (England) Fri 16-Feb-2001 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham (England) Tour Details Reptile - European Tour (Continental leg) Tue 20-Feb-2001 Pavilhão Atlântico Lisboa (Portugal) Thu 22-Feb-2001 Palacio de los Deportes Madrid (Spain) Fri 23-Feb-2001 Palacio de los Deportes Madrid (Spain) Sun 25-Feb-2001 Palau Sant Jordi Barcelona (Spain) Mon 26-Feb-2001 Zenith Toulouse (France) Wed 28-Feb-2001 Palasport Firenze (Italy) Fri 02-Mar-2001 Filaforum Milano (Italy) Sat 03-Mar-2001 BPA Palas Pesaro (Italy) Mon 05-Mar-2001 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Tue 06-Mar-2001 Schleyerhalle Stuttgart (Germany) Thu 08-Mar-2001 Köln Arena Köln (Germany) Fri 09-Mar-2001 Festhalle Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Tue 20-Mar-2001 Palais Omnisports de Paris Bercy Paris (France) Wed 21-Mar-2001 Palais Omnisports de Paris Bercy Paris (France) Fri 23-Mar-2001 Flanders Expo Gent (Belgium) Sun 25-Mar-2001 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Mon 26-Mar-2001 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Wed 28-Mar-2001 Forum København (Denmark) Thu 29-Mar-2001 Forum København (Denmark) Sat 31-Mar-2001 Scandinavium Göteborg (Sweden) Sun 01-Apr-2001 Spektrum Oslo (Norway) Tue 03-Apr-2001 Globen Stockholm (Sweden) Thu 05-Apr-2001 Hartwall Areena Helsinki (Finland) Fri 06-Apr-2001 Hartwall Areena Helsinki (Finland) Sun 08-Apr-2001 Ledoviy Dvoryec (Ice Palace) S.-Peterburg (Russia) Tue 10-Apr-2001 Kremlyovskiy Dvoryec Syezdov (Kremlin Convention Centre) Moskva (Russia) Wed 11-Apr-2001 Kremlyovskiy Dvoryec Syezdov (Kremlin Convention Centre) Moskva (Russia) Reptile - North American Tour (1st leg) Thu 10-May-2001 Reunion Arena Dallas, Texas (United States) Sat 12-May-2001 Alamodome San Antonio, Texas (United States) Mon 14-May-2001 Compaq Center Houston, Texas (United States) Tue 15-May-2001 New Orleans Arena New Orleans, Louisiana (United States) Fri 18-May-2001 National Car Rental Center Sunrise, Florida (United States) Sat 19-May-2001 Ice Palace Arena Tampa, Florida (United States) Mon 21-May-2001 Philips Arena Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Tue 22-May-2001 The Pyramid Memphis, Tennessee (United States) Thu 24-May-2001 Gaylord Entertainment Center Nashville, Tennessee (United States) Fri 25-May-2001 Charlotte Coliseum Charlotte, North Carolina (United States) Sun 27-May-2001 MCI Center Washington D.C. (United States) Wed 30-May-2001 Bryce Jordan Center State College, Pennsylvania (United States) Fri 01-Jun-2001 Nationwide Arena Columbus, Ohio (United States) Sat 02-Jun-2001 Conseco Fieldhouse Indianapolis, Indiana (United States) Mon 04-Jun-2001 Gund Arena Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Wed 06-Jun-2001 Palace of Auburn Hills Auburn Hills, Michigan (United States) Sat 09-Jun-2001 Air Canada Centre Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Mon 11-Jun-2001 Fleet Center Boston, Massachusetts (United States) Tue 12-Jun-2001 Fleet Center Boston, Massachusetts (United States) Fri 15-Jun-2001 HSBC Arena Buffalo, New York (United States) Sat 16-Jun-2001 Pepsi Arena Albany, New York (United States) Sun 17-Jun-2001 First Union Center Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Thu 21-Jun-2001 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Fri 22-Jun-2001 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Sat 23-Jun-2001 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) The Picnic Concert by the Chapel on the Lake - Charity show in aid of HASTE Sat 07-Jul-2001 Wintershall Estate Bramley, Surrey (England) Reptile - North American Tour (2nd leg) Tue 17-Jul-2001 Xcel Energy Center St. Paul, Minnesota (United States) Thu 19-Jul-2001 Fargodome Fargo, North Dakota (United States) Sat 21-Jul-2001 Bradley Centre Milwaukee, Wisconsin (United States) Sun 22-Jul-2001 Savvis Center St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Tue 24-Jul-2001 United Center Chicago, Illinois (United States) Wed 25-Jul-2001 United Center Chicago, Illinois (United States) Fri 27-Jul-2001 Mark of the Quad Cities Moline, Illinois (United States) Sat 28-Jul-2001 Kemper Arena Kansas City, Missouri (United States) Mon 30-Jul-2001 Pepsi Center Denver, Colorado (United States) Wed 01-Aug-2001 Delta Center Salt Lake City, Utah (United States) Thu 02-Aug-2001 Idaho Center Nampa, Idaho (United States) Sat 04-Aug-2001 Seattle Center, KeyArena Seattle, Washington (United States) Sun 05-Aug-2001 General Motors Place Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) Tue 07-Aug-2001 Rose Garden Arena Portland, Oregon (United States) Fri 10-Aug-2001 ARCO Arena Sacramento, California (United States) Sat 11-Aug-2001 Oakland Arena Oakland, California (United States) Mon 13-Aug-2001 Thomas & Mack Center Las Vegas, Nevada (United States) Wed 15-Aug-2001 America West Arena Phoenix, Arizona (United States) Fri 17-Aug-2001 Staples Center Los Angeles, California (United States) Sat 18-Aug-2001 Staples Center Los Angeles, California (United States) Reptile - South American Tour Thu 04-Oct-2001 Estadio Nacional Santiago (Chile) Sat 06-Oct-2001 Estadio River Plate Buenos Aires (Argentina) Mon 08-Oct-2001 Cilindro Municipal Montevideo (Uruguay) Wed 10-Oct-2001 Estádio Olímpico Porto Alegre (Brazil) Thu 11-Oct-2001 Estádio do Pacaembu São Paulo (Brazil) Sat 13-Oct-2001 Praça da Apoteose Rio de Janeiro (Brazil) Tue 16-Oct-2001 Estacionamiento del Poliedro Caracas (Venezuela) Fri 19-Oct-2001 Foro Sol Ciudad de México (Mexico) "The Concert For New York City" Benefit Sat 20-Oct-2001 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Reptile - Japanese Tour Mon 19-Nov-2001 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Wed 21-Nov-2001 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Thu 22-Nov-2001 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Sat 24-Nov-2001 Aichiken Taiikukan Nagoya (Japan) Mon 26-Nov-2001 Marine Messe Fukuoka (Japan) Wed 28-Nov-2001 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Thu 29-Nov-2001 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 30-Nov-2001 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Mon 03-Dec-2001 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Tue 04-Dec-2001 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Wed 05-Dec-2001 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sat 08-Dec-2001 Grande 21 Sendai (Japan) Mon 10-Dec-2001 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Tue 11-Dec-2001 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 14-Dec-2001 Kanagawa (Yokohama Arena) Yokohama (Japan) Sat 15-Dec-2001 Kanagawa (Yokohama Arena) Yokohama (Japan) New Year's Eve Dance Mon 31-Dec-2001 Woking Leisure Centre Woking, Surrey (England) 2002 The Queen's Jubilee - Party at the Palace Mon 03-Jun-2002 Buckingham Palace Gardens London (England) Ferrari Maserati Festival Sat 03-Aug-2002 Brands Hatch Racing Circuit Fawkham, Longfield, Kent (England) Carl Wilson Foundation Benefit Sun 06-Oct-2002 UCLA Royce Hall Los Angeles, California (United States) Guest appearance on 8th Annual Walk of Fame Sat 19-Oct-2002 BET's Studio 2 Washington D.C. (United States) George Harrison Tribute Fri 29-Nov-2002 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Ferrari Christmas Party - Victory Concert Sat 14-Dec-2002 Palamalaguti Bologna (Italy) Guest appearance with "No Stiletto Shoes" Fri 20-Dec-2002 Village Hall Dunsfold, Surrey (England) 2003 SOS to the World Concert Sun 02-Feb-2003 Cancelled: Robben Island Museum Cape Town (South Africa) School Concert Tue 18-Mar-2003 Birkdale School, School Hall Sheffield, South Yorkshire (England) Teenage Cancer Trust Benefit Concert Tue 25-Mar-2003 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Willie Nelson's 70th Birthday Concert Wed 09-Apr-2003 Beacon Theater New York City, New York (United States) Pavarotti & Friends - S.O.S. Iraq Benefit Concert Tue 27-May-2003 Parco Novi Sad Modena (Italy) "Blowin' the Blues Away" - Jazz at Lincoln Center's Benefit Concert & Gala Mon 02-Jun-2003 Apollo Theatre New York City, New York (United States) John Mayall & Friends - UNITE for UNICEF Benefit Concert Sat 19-Jul-2003 Kings Dock Arena Liverpool (England) Japanese Tour Sat 15-Nov-2003 Green Arena Hiroshima (Japan) Mon 17-Nov-2003 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Wed 19-Nov-2003 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Thu 20-Nov-2003 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Sat 22-Nov-2003 Rainbow Hall Nagoya (Japan) Mon 24-Nov-2003 Saitama Super Arena Saitama (Japan) Wed 26-Nov-2003 Kanagawa (Yokohama Arena) Yokohama (Japan) Thu 27-Nov-2003 Kanagawa (Yokohama Arena) Yokohama (Japan) Sat 29-Nov-2003 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sun 30-Nov-2003 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Tue 02-Dec-2003 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Wed 03-Dec-2003 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 05-Dec-2003 Grande 21 Sendai (Japan) Sun 07-Dec-2003 Sapporo Dome Sapporo (Japan) Tue 09-Dec-2003 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Wed 10-Dec-2003 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 12-Dec-2003 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sat 13-Dec-2003 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Guest appearance with No Stiletto Shoes (Gary Brooker's traditional Christmas gigs) Sat 20-Dec-2003 Ex-Servicemen's Club Chiddingfold, Surrey (England) New Year's Eve Dance Wed 31-Dec-2003 Woking Leisure Centre appearance was cancelled Woking, Surrey (England) 200 "The Last Fling" - Gary Brooker and Friends Sun 04-Jan-2004 Civic Hall Guildford, Surrey (England) "One Generation 4 Another" Benefit Concert Mon 15-Mar-2004 Royal Albert Hall London (England) European Tour Wed 24-Mar-2004 Palau Sant Jordi Barcelona (Spain) Fri 26-Mar-2004 Zénith d'Auvergne Cournon d'Auvergne (France) Sun 28-Mar-2004 Hallenstadion Zürich (Switzerland) Tue 30-Mar-2004 Schleyerhalle Stuttgart (Germany) Wed 31-Mar-2004 Olympiahalle München (Germany) Fri 02-Apr-2004 Preussag Arena Hannover (Germany) Sat 03-Apr-2004 Color Line Arena Hamburg (Germany) Tue 06-Apr-2004 Palais Omnisports de Paris Bercy Paris (France) Thu 08-Apr-2004 Festhalle Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Fri 09-Apr-2004 Sportpaleis Antwerpen (Belgium) Sun 11-Apr-2004 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Mon 12-Apr-2004 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Wed 14-Apr-2004 Westfalenhalle Dortmund (Germany) Thu 15-Apr-2004 Köln Arena Köln (Germany) Sat 17-Apr-2004 Parken København (Denmark) Fri 23-Apr-2004 The Point Baile Átha Cliath/Dublin, Dublin (Ireland) Sat 24-Apr-2004 Odyssey Arena Belfast (Northern Ireland) Mon 26-Apr-2004 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre Glasgow, City of Glasgow (Scotland) Tue 27-Apr-2004 Telewest Arena Newcastle-upon-Tyne (England) Thu 29-Apr-2004 Manchester Evening News Arena Manchester (England)Fri 30-Apr-2004 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham (England) Sun 02-May-2004 Hallam FM Arena Sheffield, South Yorkshire (England) Tue 04-May-2004 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Wed 05-May-2004 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Guest appearance with Zucchero Thu 06-May-2004 Royal Albert Hall London (England) European Tour (cont.) Fri 07-May-2004 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Sat 08-May-2004 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Mon 10-May-2004 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Tue 11-May-2004 Royal Albert Hall London (England) Crossroads Guitar Festival Sat 05-Jun-2004 Guitar Center Village Dallas, Texas (United States) Sun 06-Jun-2004 Cotton Bowl Stadium Dallas, Texas (United States) North American Tour Wed 09-Jun-2004 Ford Center Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (United States) Fri 11-Jun-2004 Alltel Arena North Little Rock, Arkansas (United States) Sat 12-Jun-2004 New Orleans Arena New Orleans, Louisiana (United States) Mon 14-Jun-2004 St. Pete Times Forum Tampa, Florida (United States) Tue 15-Jun-2004 Office Depot Center Sunrise, Florida (United States) Wed 16-Jun-2004 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena Jacksonville, Florida (United States) Fri 18-Jun-2004 Philips Arena Atlanta, Georgia (United States) Sat 19-Jun-2004 BI-LO Center Greenville, South Carolina (United States) Mon 21-Jun-2004 MCI Center Washington D.C. (United States) Wed 23-Jun-2004 Pepsi Arena Albany, New York (United States) Sat 26-Jun-2004 Wachovia Center Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Mon 28-Jun-2004 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States)Tue 29-Jun-2004 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Wed 30-Jun-2004 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Sat 03-Jul-2004 Tweeter Center for the Performing Arts Mansfield, Massachusetts (United States) Sun 04-Jul-2004 Tweeter Center for the Performing Arts Mansfield, Massachusetts (United States) Wed 07-Jul-2004 Air Canada Centre Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Fri 09-Jul-2004 HSBC Arena Buffalo, New York (United States) Sat 10-Jul-2004 Gund Arena Cleveland, Ohio (United States) Mon 12-Jul-2004 Nationwide Arena Columbus, Ohio (United States) Tue 13-Jul-2004 Palace of Auburn Hills Auburn Hills, Michigan (United States) Thu 15-Jul-2004 Conseco Fieldhouse Indianapolis, Indiana (United States) Sat 17-Jul-2004 United Center Chicago, Illinois (United States) Sun 18-Jul-2004 Xcel Energy Center St. Paul, Minnesota (United States) Tue 20-Jul-2004 Bradley Centre Milwaukee, Wisconsin (United States) Thu 22-Jul-2004 Qwest Center Omaha Omaha, Nebraska (United States) Sat 24-Jul-2004 Pepsi Center Denver, Colorado (United States) Tue 27-Jul-2004 Seattle Center, KeyArena Seattle, Washington (United States) Wed 28-Jul-2004 Rose Garden Arena Portland, Oregon (United States) Fri 30-Jul-2004 HP Pavilion at San Jose San Jose, California (United States) Sat 31-Jul-2004 HP Pavilion at San Jose San Jose, California (United States) Mon 02-Aug-2004 Hollywood Bowl Los Angeles, California (United States) "The Crickets and Their Buddies" - Guest appearance with The Crickets Wed 04-Aug-2004 House Of Blues Sunset Strip West Hollywood, CA 2005 January 15, 2005 BBC Television Studios, London, ENG (Benefit Concerts for the Tsunami Relief) January 22, 2005 Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, WAL (Benefit Concerts for the Tsunami Relief) April 8, 2005 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Teenage Cancer Trust Concert) May 2-3 & 5-6, 2005 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Cream Reunion) June 11, 2005 Wintershall Estate, Bramley, ENG (The Picnic Concert by the Chapel on the Lake - Charity show in aid of HASTE) October 24-26, 2005 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Cream Reunion) 2006 Back Home - European Tour (1st leg) May 5, 2006 La Palestre, Le Cannet, FRA May 8, 2006 Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow, SCOT May 9, 2006 Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG May 11, 2006 National Exhibition Centre, Birmingham, ENG May 12, 2006 Hallam FM Arena, Sheffield, ENG May 14, 2006 Nottingham Arena, Nottingham, ENG May 16-17 & 19, 2006 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG May 20, 2006 Highclere Castle, Highclere, ENG (Highclere Rocks with Band du Lac) May 22-23 & 25-26, 2006 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG Sun 28-May-2006 Palais Omnisports de Paris Bercy Paris (France) Mon 29-May-2006 Lille Grand Palais, Zénith Lille (France) Wed 31-May-2006 Sportpaleis Antwerpen (Belgium) Thu 01-Jun-2006 Ahoy Hall Rotterdam (Netherlands) Sat 03-Jun-2006 Festhalle Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Sun 04-Jun-2006 Schleyerhalle Stuttgart (Germany) Tue 06-Jun-2006 Neues Messegelände, Messehalle 1 Leipzig (Germany) Wed 07-Jun-2006 Kindl-Bühne Wuhlheide Berlin (Germany) Fri 09-Jun-2006 Hampton Court Palace East Molesey, Surrey (England) Sat 10-Jun-2006 Hampton Court Palace East Molesey, Surrey (England) Back Home - European Tour (2nd leg) Fri 07-Jul-2006 Piazza Napoleone Lucca (Italy) Sat 08-Jul-2006 Arena Santa Giuliana Perugia, Umbria (Italy) Mon 10-Jul-2006 Arena di Verona Verona (Italy) Tue 11-Jul-2006 Piazza Grande Locarno, Ticino (Switzerland) Thu 13-Jul-2006 Köln Arena Köln (Germany) Fri 14-Jul-2006 Westfalenhalle Dortmund (Germany) Sun 16-Jul-2006 Wiener Stadthalle Wien (Austria) Tue 18-Jul-2006 Papp László Budapest Sportaréna Budapest (Hungary) Thu 20-Jul-2006 Sazka Arena Praha (Czech Republic) Sat 22-Jul-2006 Olympiahalle München (Germany) Sun 23-Jul-2006 SAP Arena Mannheim (Germany) Tue 25-Jul-2006 Color Line Arena Hamburg (Germany) Wed 26-Jul-2006 Augustenborg Slotspark Augustenborg (Denmark) Fri 28-Jul-2006 Spektrum Oslo (Norway) Sat 29-Jul-2006 Globen Stockholm (Sweden) Mon 31-Jul-2006 Hartwall Areena Helsinki (Finland) Thu 03-Aug-2006 Cancelled: Krasnaja Ploschtschad (Red Square) Moskva (Russia) Guest appearance with Jimmie Vaughan (Opening Act for Bob Dylan)Sun 13-Aug-2006 Cooper Stadium Columbus, Ohio (United States) Back Home - North American Tour (1st leg) Sat 16-Sep-2006 Xcel Energy Center St. Paul, Minnesota (United States) Mon 18-Sep-2006 Scottrade Center St. Louis, Missouri (United States) Wed 20-Sep-2006 United Center Chicago, Illinois (United States) Thu 21-Sep-2006 Van Andel Arena Grand Rapids, Michigan (United States) Sat 23-Sep-2006 Cancelled: Palace of Auburn Hills to 05-Apr-2007 Auburn Hills, Michigan (United States) Sun 24-Sep-2006 Air Canada Centre Toronto, Ontario (Canada) Tue 26-Sep-2006 Scotiabank Place Ottawa, Ontario (Canada) Thu 28-Sep-2006 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Fri 29-Sep-2006 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Sat 30-Sep-2006 Madison Square Garden New York City, New York (United States) Tue 03-Oct-2006 TD Banknorth Garden Boston, Massachusetts (United States) Wed 04-Oct-2006 TD Banknorth Garden Boston, Massachusetts (United States) Fri 06-Oct-2006 Mohegan Sun Arena Uncasville, Connecticut (United States) Sat 07-Oct-2006 Mohegan Sun Arena Uncasville, Connecticut (United States) Mon 09-Oct-2006 Wachovia Center Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (United States) Tue 10-Oct-2006 Verizon Center Washington D.C. (United States) Thu 12-Oct-2006 University of Virginia, John Paul Jones Arena Charlottesville, Virginia (United States) Sat 14-Oct-2006 Gwinnet Civic Center Duluth, Georgia (United States) Sun 15-Oct-2006 RBC Center Raleigh, North Carolina (United States) Tue 17-Oct-2006 Charlotte Bobcats Arena Charlotte, North Carolina (United States) Wed 18-Oct-2006 BJCC Arena Birmingham, Alabama (United States) Fri 20-Oct-2006 TD Waterhouse Center Orlando, Florida (United States) Sat 21-Oct-2006 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena Jacksonville, Florida (United States) Mon 23-Oct-2006 American Airlines Arena Miami, Florida (United States) Back Home - Japanese Tour Sat 11-Nov-2006 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Sun 12-Nov-2006 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Tue 14-Nov-2006 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Wed 15-Nov-2006 Osaka Jo Hall (Castle Hall) Osaka (Japan) Fri 17-Nov-2006 Rainbow Hall Nagoya (Japan) Sat 18-Nov-2006 Rainbow Hall Nagoya (Japan) Mon 20-Nov-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Tue 21-Nov-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Thu 23-Nov-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 24-Nov-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sun 26-Nov-2006 Sapporo Dome Sapporo (Japan) Wed 29-Nov-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Thu 30-Nov-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sat 02-Dec-2006 Saitama Super Arena Saitama (Japan) Tue 05-Dec-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Wed 06-Dec-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Fri 08-Dec-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Sat 09-Dec-2006 Budokan Tokyo (Japan) Guest appearance with No Stiletto Shoes (Gary Brooker's traditional Christmas gigs) Fri 15-Dec-2006 Chiddingfold Club Chiddingfold, Surrey (England) 2007 Back Home - Far East and Australian Tour Sat 13-Jan-2007 Singapore Indoor Stadium Singapore (Singapore) Mon 15-Jan-2007 IMPACT Muang Thong Thani, IMPACT Arena Bangkok (Thailand) Wed 17-Jan-2007 AsiaWorld Arena Hong Kong (China) Sat 20-Jan-2007 Shanghai Gymnasium, Grand Stage Shanghai (China) Tue 23-Jan-2007 Olympic Gymnasium No.1 Seoul (South Korea) Sat 27-Jan-2007 Mission Estate Winery Hawkes Bay (New Zealand) Mon 29-Jan-2007 Entertainment Centre Sydney (Australia) Tue 30-Jan-2007 Entertainment Centre Sydney (Australia) Thu 01-Feb-2007 Entertainment Centre Sydney (Australia) Sat 03-Feb-2007 Rod Laver Arena Melbourne (Australia) Sun 04-Feb-2007 Rod Laver Arena Melbourne (Australia) Tue 06-Feb-2007 Entertainment Centre Brisbane (Australia) Wed 07-Feb-2007 Entertainment Centre Brisbane (Australia) Fri 09-Feb-2007 Entertainment Centre Adelaide (Australia) Sun 11-Feb-2007 Members Equity Stadium Perth (Australia) Back Home - North American Tour (2nd leg) Wed 28-Feb-2007 American Airlines Center Dallas, Texas (United States) Fri 02-Mar-2007 Toyota Center Houston, Texas (United States) Sat 03-Mar-2007 AT&T Center San Antonio, Texas (United States) Mon 05-Mar-2007 Ford Center Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (United States) Wed 07-Mar-2007 Pepsi Center Denver, Colorado (United States) Thu 08-Mar-2007 EnergySolutions Arena Salt Lake City, Utah (United States) Sat 10-Mar-2007 MGM Grand Garden Arena Las Vegas, Nevada (United States) Sun 11-Mar-2007 US Airways Center Phoenix, Arizona (United States) Wed 14-Mar-2007 Staples Center Los Angeles, California (United States) Thu 15-Mar-2007 ipayOne Center San Diego, California (United States) Sat 17-Mar-2007 Honda Center Anaheim, California (United States) Sun 18-Mar-2007 HP Pavilion at San Jose San Jose, California (United States) Tue 20-Mar-2007 ARCO Arena Sacramento, California (United States) Thu 22-Mar-2007 Seattle Center, KeyArena Seattle, Washington (United States) Fri 23-Mar-2007 General Motors Place Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) Sun 25-Mar-2007 Rexall Place Edmonton, Alberta (Canada) Mon 26-Mar-2007 Pengrowth Saddledome Calgary, Alberta (Canada) Wed 28-Mar-2007 MTS Centre Winnipeg, Manitoba (Canada) Fri 30-Mar-2007 Fargodome Fargo, North Dakota (United States) Sat 31-Mar-2007 Qwest Center Omaha Omaha, Nebraska (United States) Mon 02-Apr-2007 Kemper Arena Kansas City, Missouri (United States) Tue 03-Apr-2007 Mark of the Quad Cities Moline, Illinois (United States) Thu 05-Apr-2007 Palace of Auburn Hills Auburn Hills, Michigan (United States) Fri 06-Apr-2007 Jerome Schottenstein Center, Value City Arena Columbus, Ohio (United States) 2008